It is known from US 2002/0140562 to provide a system for monitoring a driver's attention to driving a vehicle. The system includes a camera having a field of view in which the driver's face is positioned. A gaze and facial pose determiner is provided to determine whether the gaze and facial pose of the driver is oriented in a forwards direction of travel of the vehicle. An object distance determiner determines a relative distance from the vehicle to an object viewed by an object monitoring camera. An alarm can notify the driver that the gaze and facial pose are not oriented in the forward direction of travel of the vehicle.
At least in certain aspects, the present invention seeks to provide improved control of the vehicle driver aid systems.